


Coffee and Predictability

by MozillaVulpix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, But Really They Treat Each Other Like Equals, Coffee Shops, Headmaster Naegi Makoto, I'm probably projecting, Izuru Kamukura Is Totally Just My Metaphor for ADHD, Mostly Platonic, New Hope's Peak Academy, Post-Canon, Teacher Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozillaVulpix/pseuds/MozillaVulpix
Summary: Makoto sits down for a coffee with Hajime to find out how he's settled in to the new job.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 60





	Coffee and Predictability

It was all simple, really. A short walk, a small café, a meet-up with your boss to see how your new job was going. Anything to try ram a sense of normality into a world that had stopped being normal years ago. It could be easy to say it was all a façade, that sense of normality – a way to try deny the truth of the reality they lived in. If it was anyone other than _him_ , maybe he'd agree.

For his employer was young and optimistic, still eager to jump in to whatever new idea came over the horizon, armed with nothing but his friends and his attitude. He was the kind who tried to help not by denying their present, but by seeing the truth of what could be better.

He was also the Super High-School Level Hope.

In fact, they were both the Super High-School Level Hope.

* * *

"I wouldn't have expected a café was still running around here." Hajime Hinata lazily leaned back, scanning their surroundings, of the apprehensive but still cheery faces occupying the tables around them. "Given its proximity to where Hope's Peak Academy used to be."

"It's fantastic, isn't it?" Whilst sitting in the chair opposite him, Makoto Naegi reached his height a lot more comfortably, but still couldn't shake that sense of youthfulness from his eyes, especially with the sparkle of enthusiasm in them. "It only managed to open recently, but I think it's a great sign that things are recovering right here in the epicentre. I don't think people wanted to have the shadow of what happened at Hope's Peak under them...until now."

"That, or they realised it would be good business being able to serve the new school employees on their time off."

Makoto frowned. "Well, yes, it probably would be good business, but-"

Hajime waved his hand in dismissal. "I understand what you're getting at. It being here is a symbol. Having something that represents normalcy, even in a place no longer associated with normalcy, is a symbol of a life free of Despair returning to the world. Symbols are powerful tools if used properly."

The waiter came up to them. He was probably a new employee – knees slightly shaking, eyes darting back and forth as if waiting to see if others were evaluating his work – and he kept moving his eyes away when they got close to Naegi that made it obvious he wasn't trying to show him special attention. Which in itself showed him special attention, but the waiter probably knew this, too. Hence the other nervous habits.

"Um, what would you like to order?" His voice wasn't too shaky, although the pitch was probably varied over a wider range than it would be in a normal situation.

"I'll have a latte," Makoto ordered, in an enthusiastic tone that did nothing to solve the waiter's starstruckness.

"A-and you, sir?" He was trying not to get flustered. So he needed to move his attention to... _oh, that's right. Me. He's talking to me. I should probably respond._

"Red eye," Hajime Hinata answered. "Decaf."

Makoto didn't make a joke, even though it was obvious, and for that Hajime was grateful.

As the waiter left, the sighs of relief evident in the sudden relaxing of his knees, Hajime added, "Caffeine and I aren't a good combination. I don't need anything else interfering with my brain. It does enough all on its own."

Makoto looked at him intently. "Does it...feel weird?"

Hajime shrugged. "I've been living with it for five years and my memories from before it aren't fully connected together. It's hard to say what feels weird when it's even harder to remember what feels normal."

Makoto was starting to look crestfallen, so Hajime gestured it off. "You don't need to feel bad about it! It wasn't _your_ fault, and I did sign up for it."

"You shouldn't have had to sign up for something like that in the first place," was all Makoto could respond with.

"And Junko Enoshima shouldn't have dragged the entire world into her Despair, but look what happened. We've got to live with the consequences, don't we?"

Another waiter arrived with their coffees. Hajime could just see their earlier one from the corner of his eye, cleaning one of the counters. He'd be fine, although he was breathing a bit too fast to consider him reasonably calmed down. Adrenaline probably hadn't fully worn off yet.

He quickly turned his attention back to Makoto before anyone might realise he was staring.

"So?" Makoto took a small sip and began. "How's the job?"

As expected. The usual conversation-starter. But Makoto wanted to know the truth.

"Pretty much what I expected," Hajime answered. "The kids aren't as rowdy as I predicted, but at the same time, they catch on a lot faster than I predicted. I think I...forgot just how eager you get to prove that you're the best at that age."

"They're not giving you trouble, are they?"

"If they were giving me trouble, I'd be very concerned for the integrity of the school building."

It was a sign of how well they understood each other that Makoto knew 'integrity' in this context didn't mean "the quality of having strong principles".

Hajime took a sip of his coffee. It was still a bit hot, but the resulting numbness in his tongue from that sensation was refreshing. He didn't need to be a food critic today.

"Well...I'm glad," replied Makoto. "I'll be honest, when you accepted my offer, I was surprised. Pleased, but surprised. I thought you might think it was too... _boring_ for you."

_There it was._ He'd said the word. He didn't realise the significance, but he'd said it nonetheless. It echoed in the air, resonating, becoming louder deep down into Hajime's skull. _Boring, boring, boring._

He took a deep breath to steady himself. The hot coffee helped. Focusing on the burning sensation in his tongue. Remembering what feeling was like.

It was easy, far too easy, to pull out and see the events unfold without him, as plain and unchanging as the white dress-shirts he wore. An dull outcome towards one inevitable conclusion. But that wasn't him. That wasn't his choice. He'd seen proof otherwise. So he answered otherwise.

"It certainly can be boring. It's not a whirlwind of unpredictability. Lessons are planned out. Outcomes are reached, and if they're not, there's always another contingency plan to follow. But...it's the students that specifically try to make sure things don't go exactly as planned. It's what human beings always do, isn't it? They see the rules, and want to experiment just how far they can push those boundaries."

The scenario was clearly unfolding in Makoto's mind, because a faint smile was appearing on his face.

He asked, "Do you try to stick to the rules, then?"

"I adapt." Hajime answered simply.

There was more that could be said, but Makoto didn't prod.

"Well, what about the other staff? Have they been treating you okay?"

Hajime took another sip, slightly bemused with the change of topic. "Naegi, shouldn't you be asking that question the other way around?"

When the comprehension of those words sunk in, Makoto looked outraged. "Don't say that! I trust you! It's just that...people have been saying you seem kind of distant."

_People_ in this context probably meant Kyoko Kirigiri. She was never openly-suspicious, but Hajime could always sense her lurking in the background, making sure nothing in the school was happening without her knowing. Even if she kept those goings-on a secret to herself.

"I'm not trying to isolate myself, if that's what you're concerned about," he replied, resigned. "I just don't want to have to lie to them. The closer they get, the more they'd want to know about me, and once that cat gets out of the bag, it'll be hard to regain their friendship."

Makoto frowned. "You could just tell them the truth. I'm sure they'd understand."

"They would...eventually. But spreading fear and distrust amongst my colleagues isn't exactly the best first impression to make. I'd rather them understand what I'm like first before giving them reason to look at me differently."

"And you're sure they don't know?"

"Obviously." Hajime replied immediately. "I'm not getting the right reactions. When people find out about who I am, they react with either abject terror or by bombarding me with questions. It's always either one extreme or the other. It's never anything different."

"Even Hagakure?"

"Especially Hagakure." Without much effort, Hajime perfectly mimicked the Clairvoyant's whimpering tone. "I-I swear, I'll do anything you want! Just please, spare meeee!"

Makoto choked on his coffee, recovering with nervous laughter. Despite his best efforts, he was still spooked at how uncanny the imitation had been. But he was trying to get used to it. Get used to him.

Hajime unconsciously looked around. The waiter from earlier wasn't shaking in the knees anymore, cleaning the espresso machine just like any other day. The few other diners were sitting, drinking and talking, noticing nothing. It was as if he was waiting to see if anyone had noticed, if they had noticed _him_. But...there was nothing.

It was a strange feeling, being self-conscious like _this_.

Makoto perhaps realised something was off, so he continued peppering him with questions. "But then, what about the students? Do...they know?"

Reminded of that, Hajime could only sigh. "Unfortunately, they've figured out a bit more than I was hoping. Not any of my history. Not what I used to be called, thankfully. But they've noticed if they try to give me a challenge in any of their skills, Super-High School Level or not, I can do it better than they can. Now it's become their habit. To try and beat me in something."

"But...that's good, isn't it?" Makoto was doing his best to understand. "If they're doing their best to try and challenge you, doesn't that mean it won't be boring?"

"No one can guarantee it won't be," Hajime answered. "But...they're certainly trying their best to make sure it isn't. They just want to prove themselves, after all." 

"So you mean...being a teacher was the answer you were looking for?"

" _I_ was the answer I was looking for." The reply came easily to Hajime's lips. "Working at the school just gives me more opportunities because I'm not limited to the same dozen people on the island every day. Plus I might be able to stop some kids from making decisions they'll regret in a few years, and that's always a net positive."

It was perhaps a rather selfish way to word it. Makoto hesitated for a second. It was probably a good time for Hajime to take another sip of coffee. Maybe a large sip. He waited.

"Well...I'm relieved that you're enjoying it," Makoto sheepishly admitted. "The last thing I wanted was to force you into something you weren't thrilled about so you could pay a debt to me."

Hajime shook his head. "This has got nothing to do with paying debts. I'm helping you because I want to help you. It's nothing more complicated than that."

Makoto paused in a way that made Hajime realise his underclassman hadn't been expecting that answer. 

The two of them understood each other, what they'd gone through because of Hope's Peak Academy and Junko Enoshima, but they were still very different people. That Hajime would so honestly pledge allegiance to what the other Ultimate Hope was planning was perhaps still a shock to the newly-qualified headmaster.

The comment made him pleased, but it turned the mood to silence again, and Hajime didn't want to take another sip of coffee yet. That would make even Makoto realise their situation was becoming awkward. Perhaps it was a natural time to address the other elephant in the room.

He stood up. "Naegi, do you mind taking a break from this for a second? Because the waiter behind the counter desperately wants to get a photo with you. He might also have a crush on you – but that's not up to me to decide. I'm going to go over there to ask, but you probably want to keep an eye out, because he's got a nervous constitution and I don't want to be forced to catch him if he feels faint."

Makoto stated in astonishment. "You don't know who he is, do you? You figured that out from seeing him one time?"

Hajime shrugged. "That's why wanted me for the job, isn't it?"

"No, I gave you the job because I wanted you to stop punishing yourself for things that were beyond your control."

And for the first time that afternoon, Hajime Hinata's mind went blank. He wasn't expecting that level of...warmth. So suddenly, so earnest, Makoto responded with an empathy that reminded him there were others still trying to care. For once, he couldn't think of anything to say in response.

Makoto had noticed the change, and he smiled. "See, I can catch you off-guard, too! I may not have your talent, but I'm still the Headmaster!"

Hajime blinked, getting back his bearings. 

And as the realisation sunk in, he started to laugh. Loudly, honestly, laughed. How did he manage to do it? The way Makoto Naegi could just suddenly, out of nowhere, come up with something entirely true to him and yet entirely unexpected. Was that how he defeated Junko Enoshima?

Hajime turned to the windows, facing the streets, the clouds, and the newly-rebuilt tower of Hope's Peak Academy.

"I think...I'm going to enjoy this year."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This was supposed to be about Makoto and Hajime's relationship but then I started getting too interested in being in Izuru Kamukura's head and then I thought I was making this too long so this is what's remaining
> 
> 2\. One day I will write a proper longform Teacher Hajime story because him having to take on a bunch of rowdy students who try their best to catch him off-guard is just interaction gold. I'm leaving this fic on my profile as my reminder to write it.
> 
> 3\. Thanks shaydi for the coffee help


End file.
